


All is settled

by Sebastine



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt Genichiro, Incest, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastine/pseuds/Sebastine
Summary: Isshin is a little more than pissed at Genichiro, and ends up laying hands on his own grandson - several times.





	All is settled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a few words about this story: it's just intended to be Genichiro whump, there is no thought given to any proper plot or anything, all the other characters are just devices. Also I'm not national English speaker so there will be grammatical errors - a lot of them. Also, not sure if story "timeline" or anything matches with anything in the game, as it's not intended to.  
> I hope you sadistic bastards can still enjoy this one, I'm sure I did!

  
[Link to artist's profile](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=22115997)   
  


Genichiro laid on the tatami, shivering from the trauma he'd gone through, as well as from the lack of a proper blanket to warm him up after losing a such a significant amount of blood. In their most recent rendezvous the Wolf had sliced him right through the stomach - the shinobi had come near of fatally wounding the young general. A healer had suggested that lord Genichiro's other attendants should not yet cover up his recently treated wounds to avoid any complications. Generous amounts of bandages already circled his torso, but neither them, or his sleeping yukata provided enough warmth. Genichiro felt as if heat from the hearth did not reach him at all. The passing of time had temporarily become a foreign concept, and he considered his moments awake as those of suffering and disturbances - the dull pain from his body, and the freezing cold in his feet.  
He was groggy, recently awoken from his deep state of slumber. Genichiro's head turned slightly to observe his surroundings. The stern form of Isshin was sat on the floor right left to him, midly startling the younger Ashina.  
Isshin's expression was pure coldness.  
" When.. when did I.. how long have I..?"  
Next thing he knew was a hand slamming onto his mouth, and fingers squeezing his face. The young Ashina startled more. Genichiro remembered the moments that had flashed by - he started to recall Isshin's anger and disappointment in his grandson who had now twice fallen from the blade of the Hirata's shinobi.  
Isshin seemed to put a lot of weight on Genichiro, succesfully muffling his small cries. After giving Genichiro a stare filled with hatred, while their noses almost touched, Isshin violently whipped off his grandson, causing him to roll on his side. Genichiro gasped and clutched his belly as tears rose in his eyes, and cheeks burned with shame. The old man grabbed the fabric on his shoulders and pulled, starting to expose Genichiro's shoulders and chest - he had an array of cuts and bruises on his body, and this area was no exception.  
" G-grandfather.. ", the man gaspep in horror, as if to say: this cant be happening.  
His slim fingers wrapped around Isshin's wrists as he weakly tried to push the man off and cease his actions, even though the resistance caused him pain. Genichiro continued to whine.  
" I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Grandfather! "  
Again Isshin's palm slid on his mouth and squeezed his face - not to muffle him, but to manhandle him as much as possible. Isshin started to turn him, maneuvering his grandson's slim body from his jaw just to humiliate him. Genichiro sobbed and grit his teeth when the yet largest wave of pain hit him, making him more compliant. Isshin spoke no words but his heavy breathing told a story of rage and something else. His hands felt invading and sweaty on Genichiro's body. A loud yelp escaped from the youth's mouth when he was turned on all fours, his legs weakly kicking, and arms flailing effortlessly. He was absolutely powerless in his wounded state.  
" Grandfather.. Isshin..", he whispered with tears falling down his face. Isshin's fingers invaded his hair and grabbed it with such force that some hair would surely come off with the grip. Isshin pulled back his grandson's head, his heavy, angry breath hitting Genichiro's skin like the breath of a dragon. The young man moaned, looking into Isshin with a side-eye, absolutely terrified. As Isshin had pulled him on his knees, sort of, he tried to support his own weight with a shaking hand. Isshin pulled his hair even more, causing him to lose his balance and dangle from the iron grip while his hands weakly searched for Isshin's fist entwined in his half length hair.  
Isshin's free hand ripped down the yukata from his grandson's body, bunching it up on the waist, below the grievous wounds on his stomach, which now had started to bleed through the relatively fresh bandage. He pulled Genichiro's arms free from the sleeves to fully strip his upper body. The young man kept crying and pleading, only provoking more anger from the elderly man.  
Isshin's hand quickly travelled on his torso, but only for a brief moment. He did not intend to explore the yet unsullied beauty so throroughly, and had only one thing in mind - a fitting punishment for an insolent grandson.  
" Only reason we patched you up was because you are still valuable.. You can and will be married off to a warlord to secure an alliance in the future, to restore Ashina. ", Isshin murmured.  
" But he won't get the first bite of that peach.. That's the least you owe me after your failures, grandson. "  
It took a moment for Genichiro to process what he had just heard.  
" No! Help me! Help me! ", he screamed as hard as he could, not willing to submit to this terrible fate suggested to him. Even at wee hours there should have been an abundance of guards and servants around the manor and Genichiro expected them to bolt in any second, to stop the madness Isshin was about to commit into.  
But to his horror, nobody seemed to respond. He didn't hear any footsteps, he didn't see anyone slide open the doors. Could it be that Isshin had ordered them to not intervene?  
The old man said nothing more, just kept huffing into his neck before forcing down Genichiro's head and settling behind his shaking body. He kept the younger man restrained by his hair, but let his free hand touch Genichiro's thighs, now all covered in cold sweat. The man tried to kick him, causing Isshin to tighten the grip in Genichiro's scalp and reach for his own dick, now standing hard and equally as angry. He wasted no time pressing aginst Genichiro who was screaming for help, and asking him to stop. The young man had been bathed before his wounds had been wrapped, so there was no underwear to remove, which allowed Isshin to grind against him without any obstacles.  
Despite his wounds and drowsiness, Genichiro's struggling was getting more lively - must have been the adrenaline doing it's magic. Isshin's large hands reached for Genichiro's neck to capture it in a firm squeeze, putting him into a straight out panic as he was being strangled from behind by his own grandfather. Soon he gasped for air and the livelihood of his movements faded - it was the cue for Isshin to stop, as hard as it was not to completely lose control of his violent urges. He let Genichiro's body fall onto the tatami, and the young man wheezed and coughed to fill his lungs again, now in a half conscious state.  
Isshin lifted Genichiro's hips, propping the youth on his shaking knees. He then grabbed his dick and pressed it against Genichiro's untouched entrance, attempting to breach the tightness. The victim was very vocal as he was coming back to consciousness - his sobs for help sounded like a long prayer. Isshin finalized the rape by pushing into his grandson with a violent thrust, earning a choked gasp and absolute stiffening of the young man's body.  
" No.. no.. ", Genichiro repeated in horror, tears freely running on his face and he sobbed and cried, his whole body tremoring from the terrible invasion.  
" Ah..hah..", he moaned as Isshin grabbed his hips to attempt movements - it proved hard at first because of the tightness of Genichiro's body not wanting to give in. Other hand held a grip on his hip as other went back to Genichiro's locks.  
Genichiro was fucked hard, mercilessly and raw. Isshin's dick was slicked with blood, and he was pleased about the iron smell of deflowering Genichiro of his last worth while his grandson could only wail.  
Some minutes into the rape Isshin recided to flip him on his back. Genichiro's face was wet from tears, and his ruffled hair had stuck all over his face and into his mouth. The youth attempted to cover his face from the incoming hit, but Isshin was able to easily cast aside his protection and roughly slap his face while holding it in place by his neck. He was barely able to restrain himself from pummeling Genichiro with his fists, and hit the tatami instead - but he still couldn't stop himself from smashing Genichiro's head to the tatami mat a few times, before pulling up his leg and guiding his dick back into the profusely bleeding entrance and pushed back in, now fucking him face to face, with a devilish grin on his lips. His movements were so angry and feral that Genichiro's body kept sliding on the mat with each flurry of thrusts.  
Soon, no more than some minutes after starting, did Isshin put a load into his grandson, coating his insides. The old man breathed heavily as he pulled himself out of Genichiro, sliding the yukata down the young man's legs as if it would hide his deed, got up, while settling his clothing, and walked out of the room.  
Genichiro was left shaking and quietly sobbing to himself, body even more bruised and broken, until the pain would put him back to sleep..

 

Less than two hours later had Isshin ordered that a healer would see Genichiro before midday. The man found Genichiro laying half on the floor, half on the tatami with hair scattered around him and eyes half lidded, lips quivering with shaky breaths. He almost looked as if he had been dropped there from a great height. It was imminently clear that the young man's wound had re-opened as his stomach was slicked with both fresh and dried blood. As he attempted to move Genichiro back to the tatami the young man yelped - his lower body was on pain from being ravaged by Isshin.  
The healer took note of Genichiro's reactions and decided to examine him further. His stomach sank as he lifted his yukata to reveal bloodstained thighs and backside. The man stopped functioning for a moment, and sweat rose to his forehead when he processed what he had just seen.. 

The next day Genichiro was ignored by Isshin, to his great relief, and visited only by the healer who was clearly nervous to treat him - a young man violated by his own grandfather. The said youth was in a sorry state, pale and quiet.. The worst had happened - he was running a nasty fever and had to be regularly bathed with wet cloths.

 

Genichiro woke up in the night with a familiar shadow looming over him. At first he thought it a nightmare, and a nightmare it was - just a very real one. Isshin immediately descended on his knees causing Genichiro to cry out in horror.  
" No, no.. no.. no! ", he started to repeat in fear and cowered behind his hands, afraid of an incoming hit that never came - instead Isshin grabbed his wrist, causing Genichiro to slap his arms.  
" I must check how you are healing..", the old man murmured. The fast breathing really brought back up all the bad memories from two days ago and the younger man started to freak out of his mind.  
Despite all resistance, the wounded man was not any threat to Isshin, who restrained him with one hand while another travelled between Genichiro's legs. The younger Ashina was crying freely now, sobs shaking his frame as he tried to brace for his grandfather's cruel actions.  
Two of Isshin's fingers poked his entrance, and without any time to adjust they slipped in Genichiro, causing his head to roll on the tatami. His backside was still ripped and broken, and the pain was even worse than last time when the wounds still in process for healing were torn again by the dry fingers. Isshin finger-fucked the man roughly, and soon had fresh blood all over his palm and even on his wrist due to the haste of his movements. When he pulled the digits out he marveled his hand, all covered in red just from a small fingering, while Genichiro reached for his backside and tried to curl up his body, as if guarding himself would stop the pain. Isshin gave out a small, cold laugh and smeared the blood over Genichiro's thighs - his skin looked even better in the moonlight pouring from the windows. The sight was incredibly arousing and he felt the familiar urge to continue forcing himself on Genichiro, and so he did. Genichiro was pulled closer by his legs, still trying to hide behind his arms, and Isshin buried himself into the youth who was too weak to scream.. His body was hot and feverish, his eyes were red, ill and tired. Despite his failing health Genichiro looked so gorgeous, like he was born to be brutally violated.  
Isshin's bloody hand moved under Genichiro's hakama, touching his portruding spine and ribs, while his other hand settled on Genichiro's face. Two fingers pushed past his lips into his mouth and Genichiro choked on them, as Isshin fucked not only his backside, but now his mouth too. The grandson gagged on the fingers that obscurely fingered his mouth and throat, causing an annoying and horrifying sensation of being constantly on the verge of asphyxiation..  
Soon Isshin withdrew both of his hands to grip both of Genichiro's legs, pushing his knees almost to his shoulders, pressing the youth in half. And the rape continued.  
Isshin watched as the youth dosed off, his eyes rolling at the back of his head and his body became very compliant. Isshin finished into an unmoving body and let Genichiro's legs fall down. The man slumped like a broken doll.  
He still breathed.

In the early morning a healer was ordered to attend to Genichiro once more. He was in a terrible condition - he gasped for air and spasmed violently when touched, while being deathly pale from his sickness and accumulated blood loss. The healer had angry tears in his eyes when he kneeled at Genichiro's side assessing the multiplied damage. Small rivers of blood ran down the man's leg, forming an obscene red stain under him. It was at that point when he decided to call an assistant over, not being able to handle the responsibility alone anymore.  
" Who would do such a thing?! ", would his assistant ask all shocked, not wanting to comprehend that it was all Isshin Ashina's doing.  
Again had Genichiro's stomach wound bled some, so it was properly cleaned, treated with ointments and lightly wrapped. He had bruising on his face - lips, eyes, cheeks, on his neck, shoulders, hips.. A lot of it was new and not caused by the Wolf, who just wanted to be precise but never brutal. The healer recall Isshin saying, that as "Sekiro" had stabbed Genichiro, he had been gentle on laying down the wounded man from the clutches of his blade.  
As the man worked on Genichiro, his thoughts would linger on the regal shinobi.

 

Two days and one night later the horror would repeat itself. Isshin was becoming addicted - he knew that Genichiro might die on his cock, but had accepted the risks. Genichiro wailed already when his grandfather slipped into the room, attempting to dash away but was effortlessly caught and kicked down. Isshin wasted no time of tearing down his hakama to reveal Genichiro's pale body and showing his hand between Genichiro's legs as he cradled the young man. Isshin touched his stomach, raking over his wounds with his nails, which made Genichiro shake violently and his head fell down, exposing his throat. It was the first occasion when Isshin pressed his lips on his grandson's skin, ready to devour his neck while his fingers cupped the youth's buttocks, soon ready to breach him once again..  
As Isshin was distracted, a shadow patiently lying in wait was finally able to strike. The Wolf had cursed himself for allowing Isshin to grab Genichiro once more, for not reacting fast enough, but the precision of his hit took the old man down fast. Decapitated up from the ceiling, Isshin's head fell on Genichiro's lap - the blood spattered over the grandson who stiffened.  
" Sorry for that. ", the Wolf mumbled, descending from the ceiling and kicked down Isshin's corpse. Then he grabbed Genichiro's underarms and pulled him free from the man's death embrace, returning him the comforting feeling of being un-violated. Genichiro looked up to the shinobi crouching next to him. The same man who had reprimanded him with a fatal blow had now saved him from the monster his grandfather had turned out to be. Genichiro smiled weakly. He felt light in the head, and it was also clear to Wolf as well, so the shinobi assisted him back to the tatami.  
" Thank you, Wolf..", Genichiro said, still sounding a bit scared as he observed the said shinobi with tired eyes.  
" Rest now, Lord Genichiro. All is settled. ", said Wolf in quiet but calm voice, and Genichiro laid his head on the cushion. Wolf's calmness was catching onto him, allowing him to fall into well deserved sleep.  



End file.
